The Raven Phoenix
by megatronus89
Summary: Orion Paxius, son and brother of a murdered family, an unwilling subject to experiments against both Human and Fuanus. But through it all he arise from the ashes of his past, much like the tales of old of the Phoenix. But could the sins of ones past truly be forgot?
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! Megatonus89 here. Bring you a RWBY fanfic. No xover.

Now this is just a solo OC character, he will be jumping between RWBY and JNPR, as for future pairings... i am at a loss between the girls of RWBY, as i am on the fence between Yang and Weiss.

This just my OC info, chapter 2 will be beacon start up and mostly were he is introduced to some of the main characters.

Name: Orion Paxius

Race: human male. Carmel tan skin. 16 Y.O.A.

H/W/B: 6'0, 210 lbs, Well built Endomorph.(amazing Spider-Man body type).

Hair: black with blue streaks, styled as blackish blue fire. (Alucard hairstyle)

Eyes: royal blue color.

Style: red t-shirt under a black vest, black jeans, and black leather boots.

Emblem: Black Phoenix over blue flames.

Weapon(s): name: Slatranir ( Norse: Slatra - Slaughter/Butcher, Nir - one, The Slaughtering One.) dueSumatra l edged crudely made sword with a Japanese square guard and handle.

Type: collapsible sword that are mounted on the lower back at the belt line. Blade is a tinted blueish purple. And handle is wrapped in gold tanned leather.

Extended: Slatranir: 42 inches (including handle).

collapsed: 12 inche handle, Also forms a 15 inch tube for carrying.

Aura level: high level:

Semblance: Ash Step - much like the shushin from Naruto, but instead of leaves its blue fire and could of grey and black ash. Can use it for battle much like Nightcrawler's teleportation ability.

Training: sword combat - kendo, kenjutsu, and fencing.

home area: unknown - has wondered most of Remnant, never staying in the same place for more then 3 months to a year. Last known location before beacon: Menagerie.

Next of kin: Mother: Freya Fenrir - deceased, Father: Adonius Paxius- deceased, Sister: Hel Fenrir - Unknown.

Chapter One: The Ash Trailer.

As a young man ran across roof tops, jumping alley ways, and sliding down drain pipes down to the main street below. Our black haired hero watched as a man dressed in a white dress suit and a black hat, with a cane walked out of a Jr.'s Nightclub.

"Roman Torchwick..." the man said to himself as he pulled a small blue book out from his back pocket, while skimming through the countless names of wanted bounties... he finally found the man. "Torchwick, Roman Alixes... bawhahaha! His Initials are R.A.T. bawhahaha! I haha cant haha breath! Haha!"

After a few minutes of laughing the man started to clam down, and began to read the rest of the information provided.

"Lets see.. wanted for 8 counts of theft, 12 counts of assault, plus weapon and/or dust. Arsen, attempted murder, and possession and distribution of illegal Dust Products. Total bounty... 28, 000 Yills... hell fucken yeah!" Said the man as he rushed off to find the wanted criminal. "Now where in the city is this guy?"

-20 minutes later; Dawn till Dust.-

Finally coming across the man once again, our ravenette watched as the red headed thief entered the shop with no less than 6 of junior's henchmen. Or petty thugs.

"Ok.. should i kick open the door, and yell freeze? No, i ain't a cop. oooh, walk in like a badass and not say a word and take his head!... no, i would be wanted for murder for that... ok badass entry, and... oooh that is a good idea." That man said to himself as he jumped down to the ground below. And entered the shop.

-ding ding-

"Hey mack, the shop is closed cant you read?" The man said to the younger one.

"..." turning his sights to the man in white. "Roman Alixes Torchwick, you are under arrest for multiple charges for multiple offences. Surrender and come quietly or fight and be dragged to the Police station. And by all means choose option tw-"

"Argh!" Came a yell for the side as a man was sent flying into a wall, only for another to be sent flying taking out the first throughout the window.

"Ok... that's not me." Said our hero as he watched a girl in a red hooded cloak take out three of the hired thugs.

Running out of the shop he watched junior's men be tossed around like ragdolls, walking up to the girl as to congratulate only to hand a gun barrel and scythe pointed to him.

"Whoa! Watch were you aim That. I am on your side, Red." The man said as he brought up his arms in mock surrender. "By the way... the guy in white is getting away."

No sooner had he said those words, the girl before him vanished leaving behind rose petals, that seemed to be trailed behind her as she got onto the roof with Torchwick.

"Cool." The man said to himself as he clasped his hands together forming a strange hand seal (naruto: ram hand seal), to to burst into blue flames leaving behind ash and soot.

Only to appear beside the girl in a redhood, much the same way as he vanished from the streets below, with his sword drawn he stood with the blade leaves with his eyes and the tip aimed at Torchwick. While the girl beside him, had her scythe cocked behind her from the waist. There were ready for whatever the ginger haired criminal had in-store for them.

But they were accompanied by an unexpected guest. A tall blonde haired woman with blue eyes, business shirt and skirt, with a black and purple cape.

"Awe man, just what i need a huntress takin' my bounty." Said the black and blue haired man, as he sheathed his sword in it's collapsible form. "He is all yours."

He turned to leave until he saw aura/dust semblance being used.

"Fuck." He said as he jumped in front of the girl in red. "Ice dust: frozen hell wall!"

Going through odd shaped hand seals, before he spat to the ground. Only for the spit to grow in size and harden to the point it was like frozen diamonds.

"Oi, Blondie! Take out the thrusters. Red, aim for the cockpit." is what he would have said, but instead all he got iut was. "Oi, Blon-uurgk!"

As stray splashes of a lava like substance hit the ground and sent him flying into the air.

-police station-

The young man in question was not having an enjoyable evening. Here he was sitting in a integration room, with the girl he dubbed as red, listening to the woman he dubbed Blondie, go on about irresponsible acts, blah blah blah, should be more mature for your age, blah blah, should spend jail time... ok that was a new one for him.

His musing was cut short as a man dressed in black and green clothing entered the room with a tray of cookies?

'Of course, hey he is only 15 years old. He must want cookies. Bastard.' He thought to himself.

"Ruby Rose, you seemed quiet skilled, where did you learn movies s like that?" Asked the man sitting across from them.

"Signal Academy." The girl said meekly.

"And what about your mr... oh I'm sorry but it seems that they have not gotten your name." The man said with a somewhat calm fatherly manner.

"That is because i didnt give it. But for sake of conversation. It be better if you introduced yourself before asking for my name." The younger man said with his arms crossed.

"Ah yes. Thst is rude of me. I am Professor Harry Ozpin, i am the Headm-" Ozpin was cut short by the man sitting across from him.

"Yes, yes. Headmaster at Beacon Academy. tell me something i dont know." The man sais waving off the other. "I am Orion Paxius."

"Paxius? As in Adonius Paxius' son?" As the blonde woman for the first time.

"I was his son. He died 8 years ago, along with everyone else over in Glenharbor." Orion said solemnly.

It seemed the room got colder as Ozpin and his secretary knew what had happen in Glenharbor. Some crazed nutcase thought he could tame the wild Grimm around those part and also started to experiment with cross species genetics. i.e. splicing Grimm DNA with human/Fuanus DNA. To say his work was unsuccessful would be a lie... Orion knew this all to well.

"My Sincere apologies. I lost many friends and family over my life time... and your father was one of them." Ozpin said to the lone Paxius.

"Yeah, are we done?" The young man asked.

"Almost, i would like to invite both of you to join Beacon Academy starting in two days."

"Ok this tops all the shit, i been through until now." Said the man shocked he was invited to join beacon. "But what the hell. Why not."

-jet carrier.-

Orion could say he was somewhat glade he join Beacon, he found a cute white haired femme fatale, and she was a gorgeous. He would have talked to her but the men standing around her in "business suits" gave him the vibe not to do so.

But didnt stop him from taking a few looks.

"Hey Orion!" There was only one person that knew him here... 'Red'.

"Hello, Mon Chéri. (Frn: honey)" Orion said happily though somewhat awkward as he took notice of the taller and well developed blond girl beside the short loli. "So, Cher. Care to introduce me to your blond friend?"

"uh? Oh his is my sister Yang." Ruby said causing the black and blue wearing young man to be shocked.

"Sacre bleu! Mon cher has a sistré?" He said using an over the top French accent. "And you did not tell me?! oh, You wound me!"

Fringing an arrow of pain to the heart, While falling onto his back. Also causing the blonde to laugh at her sister's new friend, while said sister was in a panic at her new friends display of playful rejection.

"Relax Red, I'm just playing. Haha." Orion said as he sat up, while dusting off his cloths. "Gotta jet, see ya later red and... Jumeaux Gonflables."

seeing the look of shock which turned to one of murderous rage, Orion used his semblance and teleported to the landing platform below. Just in time to see one of the windows blow up in a display of fire and what sounded like a shotgun fire.

"whoa, what a woman." Orion said to himself as he made himself scares.

-end-

Next Time...

chapter 2:

Excuse Me Princess.


	2. Excuse Me Princess

Hello readers. I would like to say i am changing my OC's outfit, slightly. he now wears a blue shirt, black vest white his emblem on the back in a white circle, black fingerless gloves that go halfway up the forearm, black jeans, and black boots.

Also i forgot to add in his misc abilities.

Grimm-fication - much like Ichigo's hollow-fication, Orion gains a bone mask of a grimm, a humanized grimm. but not just a bone mask, also depending on circumstances, bone armaments. His size will change on the situation. But not by much.

His bone mask, is a flat mask with narrow slits for his eyes. (a white vision of Blitzwing's crazy face. Along with voice.) And prions eyes change color with the whites turning black and his blue eyes turning red.

Now Gimm-fication doesn't give him new dust abilities, just a boost in strength and speed.

Chapter 2:

excuse me princess.

clear skies, a nice rolling wind, and new female academy students. A prefect afternoon... that would have been Orion's afternoon if not for a crazed blond girl looking for him, and wanting to beat him senseless.

"Just wait till i find that asshole, call me bouncy twins will he? I will make him pay." Said a n infuriated blonde stomping past a tree, while up above hidden in the leaves was our black and blue haired hero.

"Yeesh, say two wring word to a woman and she takes it the wrong way." Orion muttered to himself, jumping down and walked the opposite direction of the temperamental blonde. "Bet she get pissed off with a hair being plucked form her head."

As he continued to walk he noticed a very dizzy and stumbling dark redhead, in close proximity to the young woman, he would forever know her as his femme fatale, seeing little red, finally fallen backwards onto the femme fatale's luggage and knocking it over.

'She carried two hundred pounds of dust vines?!' He thought to himself as he noticed that some of the refined dust... dust? Leaked out from the viles that Red was showing something he was familiar with. She was gonna sneeze.

"ACHOOO!" -BOOM!-

Using his semblance, he ported himself to catch the girl in white in his arms, while Red was caught by a girl in black.

"Enchante, ma beauté blanc. (Nice to meet you, my white beauty.)" Orion said as he held the girl in white in a bridal carry. "Are you alright, mon cher?(my dear)"

Opening her eyes, Weiss could say she was enchanted by the handsome man that held her after the little explosion she had endured by the girl in the red hood. The way his dark locks of hair with a blue streakes flowing like black flames in the slight breeze. His glowing blue eyes that seemed almost angelic, it should be a sinful crime to have such beautiful eyes. his charming smile that showed teeth so white pearls would be envious of such.

"Pardon moi, but are yiu are alright, miss...?"

"Schnee, Weiss Schnee." the white haired girl said with some embarrassment.

"Weiss, sounds so wise." Orion said to himself but caused her to glow a little redder. "Are you alright to Stand on your own?"

Not trusting her voice, Weiss could only nod. Which lead her 'savior' to set her down.

"Well then take care, and dont be to hard on Red. She just a little nervous abiut being here." Orion says with a smile as he notice Ruby shaking of the ash and soot from the fire/ice/lightning ball explosion she went through.

"Later Red. Stay out of trouble! Its been a pleasure, mon cher. (My sweet)" The young man said to both Rudy and Weiss, as he teleported from his spot in a column of blue and black fire.

-later-

Standing in the schools auditorium, Orion could see Red and Jumeaux Gonflables, talking to each other, while red looked embarrassed. Her blonde sister was anything but embarrassed, ticked off would be close to how she felt right now.

Then walked in Weiss...

"Whaa... talk about speed talking." Orion's said to himself, as he listened to the Schnee heiress talk about rules, regulations, Bylaws, and other such information about her family's company. Then he watched as Ruby, who she calls herself, introduced herself and wondered if they could be friends.

"Yeah, we could paint our nails, try one dresses, and talk about Cute boys; like-" the Schnee heiress said with sarcasm only to be cut short when felt a hand griping her by her wrist, turning to give the offender a nasty glare she only stopped when her knight in black admiration behind her with a sly smirk. "Tall dark and... handsome..."

"Ooh~, Mon Cher! I did not know you thought of me in such a way." Orion said causing the white haired girl to flare up. he turned away from the stuttering whitettte to the blonde and redhead siblings. "Oh, hey Rudy, sup Yang."

Yang's previous infuriating attitude to the ravenette had vanished when he appeared to calm the Schnee girl down, thus saving her sister from social awkwardness.

Ruby was glad her friend appeared when he did... again, that's thrice now he popped in when she needed help.

Weiss was another story... in her mind she could see the young man beside her riding in on a magnificent black stallion, done out in black armor like a black knight, as he held her(dressed as a princess in white.) In his arms racing across the landscape into the sunset.

"Hello, earth to Weiss, come in Weiss." Orion said as he waved his hand in front of her, still no answer. "... i will be killed for this ..."

Lifting her chin up ever so slightly so he lean down and give her a soft peck on the lips was all it took to wake the white princess from her daydreaming to witness one of said daydreams come true. Only for half lid eyes to widen in shock, horror, and delightful surprise.

"Was it good for you as it was for me, princess?" He said only for Weiss' face to become a nova flare of red as steam rose from her ears and head. He did get to hear her retort as he dissolved into blue and black flames and ash. Just in time as she started to rant and rave about being an indecent deviant that stole her first kiss.

Appearing about the little group, on one of the archway made by the architecture used. Orion perched himself on the ledge over seeing the speech from Professor Ozpin and the conclusion speech from Miss Goodwitch.

-later that night-

Co-Ed, sleeping arrangements. Great. Whoopie! (Sarcasm is hopefully not a foreign language to any of you.)

Orion found himself being gawked at by the first years' female student body. Wearing just a form fitting wife-beater, and tight boxer shorts didnt leave much to the girls that couldn't help but stare at him; imagination. Even his 'package' was a topic of more then a few glances as the outline was about the same as an Eggplant or Zucchini.

The King Taijitsu of Paxius' pants, had now become a the school's urban legend for the girls of become, while also now going to be a nightly reminder for girls with certain frustration in the coming years.

"And this is why i sleep by myself alone." He muttered to himself, not realizing he walked past both Yang, Ruby, and Weiss. All of which got a close look at the factly growing rumours of The Paxius Taijitsu, which made Yang go a little red in the face while blood slowly dripped from her nose. Weiss went so red her face looked like pure high grade fire dust.

Ruby was the only one not effected by the sexual tension, as she noticed the scarring over Orion's body. Scarring that wasn't from weapon training or Grimm fights. But like surgical tools and equipment cuts. Like he had surgery... very crudely done surgery.

-plays the same as cannon-

The next day Orion found himself standing on the ledge of a cliff, in line with most of the other first years. Bwing the first in line was the worst possible place to be.

"Pull the lever, Ozpin!" Orion said only to wait until nothing happened, standing up from his crouching position, only to be fired into the sky a second later. "CURSE YOU SAMURAIIIIII!"

not a moment later a trio that consists of a tall purple haired boy, a long haired redhead, and a short ... very short cat Fuanus boy, yelled out their team name... weird... (wait a minute... rewind that bit.)

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"prepare for trouble!" The girls with dull red hair said.

"And make it double." The boy with purple hair said.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"JESSIE!" the redhead girl said as she announced her name.

"JAMES!" Said the boy with purple hair.

"Team RKT, Blasting off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now, or be prepared to fight."

"MEEEOW, THATS RIGHT!" said the short cat Fuanus boy.

as soon as their finished they were launched into the air like a rocket.

"Looks like Team RKT is blasting off agaaaaaaaaaain~"

-present time-

"Ok... that is fucked up." Orion said to himself as he was flew across tree tops. 'Why did they make a small twinkle star light, when they got out of sight... holy hell! they go me rhyming!"

While he did this, Orion did not see the tree he was coming up on, til it was too late.

"Shi-"

-end-


	3. Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

Chapter 3:

Ashes to ashes,

Dust to Dust.

Pain, stinging bleeding pain. Was what Orion felt as he crashed into the tree.

"A rustic Cherry taste, and with a hint of Oak." Orions said as he spat out blood and bits of bark that made it's way into his mouth. Making his way down the tall tree. Orion saw Ruby and Weiss paired off already. "damn it, no i have to find someone else... i wound if jigglily-tits is up to play."

Running across the forest floor, Orion found something he didn't want to find. Grimm. A whole fucken pack of mixed Grimm; 2 Boartusks, 6 Beowulves, 8 Ursas, and a King Taijitsu to complete the set.

"aaah, Fuck me." Orions said as he skidded to a halt, he could only look at the small band of Grimm that stood between him and finding a relic. But his luck only got worse as more Grimm found their way into the open area. now he had to deal with 10 Boartusks, 20 Beowulves, 26 Ursas, and 4 King Taijitsus. With his shoulder slumped and head hung low. "Fuck me. Sideways!"

-Gurrrrr-

"I dont have time for this." Reaching his hand up to his face in clawing like motion he dragged his finger across his face as blue and black fire ignited and bore a mask of white bone like material. The mask had an insane jagged tooth grin with narrow eyes. _"Now who wants to play dinosaurs? Because your the species, and i am the EXTINCTION! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

None of the Grimm stood a chance as Orion's dark persona took control, and slaughter every Grimm. Nothing but headless and severed bodies laid on the ground.

 _"Hehehe, this is so much FUN!, F is for Flaming inferno of damnation, U is for Ultimate killing spree, N is for No survivors! Hahahahaha!"_ Sang the humanized Grimm as he ripped a Beowulf limb from limb. Leaving a lone Boartusk standing. _"Now what should, Reaper do with you?"_

Seeing the taunt, and acting upon it. The last of the pack of grimm charged towards the boned masked enemy. Only to have its tusks caught bare handed.

 _"Round and around, i go. Where or when will i stop? Only your severed head will know."_ Reaper said as he jumped and dis a horizontal spirit while holding onto the tusks of the Boartusk. Which caused it's head to spin as well. Hearing multiple cracks from the neck of the beast and the tearing of flesh. Was when Reaper stopped spinning and held the Grimm's head in his hands. _"Awe~, fun time is over. I dont wanna go back. Nu-uh, you cant make me... ok..."_

Slowly the bone mask began to flake and brake apart leaving behind a tired and exhausted Orion.

"Fuck, Reaper. Pushing my body to much." He said as he felt his muscles scream in protest against his own movements. How he feels now would be the same if someone ran a marathon, quickly followed by a full body work out with max settings. "I am so fucken sore."

Walking was painful to him, but the sounds of gun shots filled the air. And the sounds of Grimm roaring and growling followed. That was until he heard a high pitched scream not even twenty minutes later.

"Hey isn't that vomit boy?" Orion asked himself as he say the blond boy flying across the sky going east from his position, While he was facing south. he (Jaune) was soon chased by a girl with long bright red hair in a Roman theme armor and... "a Deathstaker? Are you fucken kidding me?!"

Choosing to use his semblance, Orion ported himself away from the oversized scorpion. But he knew he was still close as he hear a distinct. "I'm sorry!"

"Fuck. May as well fallow them i might find some fun while on the way... No, Reaper. Not that kind of fun." Orion said to himself/dark persona, only to pause for a moment. "Ok maybe a little of 'that' kind of fun."

Damn bloodthirsty demon.

Coming to a clearing orion was greeted by the sight of few things.

1.) He found the hyperactive girl that hanged out with a guy in a green Chinese robe. Monty i think he name was. And the girl Nora... Noah? Eh.

2.) He saw red ride in on a Nevermore, only to jump and crash land on her sister... Jigglily-tits.

3.) His femme fatale was fallen and no one was close enough.

So in the spirit of being badass, being blessed by the God of Awesomeness. Orion Paxius bought of the most cheesiesty and cliche thing to say.

"Ninja! Vanish!" Orion said in a solid Japanese gruntal accent as he dissolved in black and blue fire. To appear in the air in the falling flight path of the white haired girl. "just dropping in, Mademoiselle?"

this was twice in a two day period that Weiss was caught in the arms of the man before her. she wasnt going to admit or even say anymore thing about that kiss he stole from her. (Read as deeply enjoyed the kiss.) But here he was holding her in his arms much like how he had when she was blown up by Rudy... wait... they were still high up.

Looking down Weiss could seen the others looking up at them... they looked like ants from this high.

So in a display of a young lady of her standing, she did the only thing she should.

She screamed and clinged on to the man, she was currently being held by, and with her eyes closed shut. Only to feel a warm and swift motion pass by and through her as she felt he body being moved in a way that it should when falling.

"Mon cher, we're on the ground now. You might want to get off, unless you want people to talk?" Came a calm teasing tone from the man she secretly crushing on. "Unless you wish to stay in my arms?"

Weiss felt a magnitude of things. Both emotional and physical. Under emotional. She felt emotional safe, like she didnt have anythi g to fear when she was near him or in this case in his arms.

Physically... granite. Chiseled granite, his body was like a statue of an Olympian God. overly toned biceps, solid yet comfy pectoral, washboard Abs.

Then she felt a soft tingle on her lips... again.

"Time to Wake up, princess." Orion teased as he leaned back from stealing yet another kiss from the white haired girl, who quickly recovered from her daydreaming and went right back to bwing her old self, with the addition of private fantasies involving a certain dark haired boy.

"You degenerate rescallian!" Yelled the Schnee heiress as she tired and failed to hit the boy for stealing her second kiss... with a hidden additive. "Just wait until... i am so going to-"

"Beat him off?" The blonde girl said as with a teasing smirk.

"Bang him up?" The ginger haired girl said not missing a beat.

"Tie him up with chains and whip him?" The girl with th bow said, although this got few looks from the others.

"Yes to all of them." Weiss said with an evil glint in her eyes, only for it finally sink in. "You guys were making sexual innuendos, weren't you?"

"nope." The three girls said at the same time.

"I hate to be the barer of bad news... but we have a giant Nevermore and a Deathstaker to deal with." Said an Asian looking teen with black hair and a pink strip, wearing a green Chinese robe.

...

"We are so fucked." Yang said as she watched the large bird circling back.

"... who wants BBQ chicken?" Orion asked appearing beside the distracted white haired girl, this questioned was answered by everyone looking at him as he played with black and blue flames in his hands. "What?"

Shacking their heads at him, wither it be amusement or perhaps at the insanity of his idea. He did not know.

"Alright, Vomit Boy -hey!-, i want you to take Warrior Princess -i am not a princess-, hammer-time-girl -stop... hamertime-, and Monty -my name is Lie Ren- and squash the bug. Got it?" Orion ordered/asked the makeshift group, which only nodded and set out to deal with the Scorpion.

"Now Red, jumeaux -finish that nickname and i swear to whatever god you believe in i will castrate you!- gonflables -let me at him i will kill him!-, emo-girl, and Mon Cher. You four and i will take on the big chicken." He said, finally taking notice of Ruby hold in back Yang, with the help of blake. Weiss on the other hand stood beside him quietly waiting for instructions... or possibly a date.

"Lets go!"

(i am not writing out the battle... same as cannon, only difference is the Orion burnt of one of the wings.)

-back in the auditorium-

After team CRDL formation, and the choosing of Cardin as their captain. It was the next team.

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrraha Nikos, and Lie Ren. From hence forth you shall be known as Team JNPR, your team captain is Jaune Arc." Ozpin said as he addressed the newly formed team, Jaune shocked that he was named captain.

"up Next is Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. from today onwards you will be Team RWBY, with Ruby Rose as your leader." The headmaster said with a small prideful smile. While most of team RWBY were happy one was not.

"Now... i am please to say this year's rookie is none other than... Orion Paxius, from you display of skill and the ability to take control of any given scenario, i am please to say you will be over seeing Team RWBY and JNPR as Head-Captain, that is all." Ozpin said not missing the slack jawed look he got from the whole school as Orion's jaw hit the ground.

"fuck... me." Orion said as he was still somewhat shocked he had not one but to teams to look after.

-end-


	4. bad memories or living nightmare

Dont forget to review, fallow or favorite.

Bad Memories

Or

Living nightmare?

it was later that night, after the first years had been placed in teams, and sent to their team dorm rooms. it was a bit later, when all students have went to their beds, letting sweet dreams that dance in their heads. but this was not so for all the first years.

As tonight for one such student. He was plagued by dark images. Blood and gore, were so common in his nightly terrors. The he became numb to his chosen profession.

Such was the fate of Orion Paxius.

-nightmare/flashback-

 _Eight years ago, Glenharbor._

 _A young eight year old boy, sat with many his own age with a gloom look upon his face. It has been weeks since they took him away from his family. he was angry, sad, and above all else... terrified._

 _He remembered the day they took him. It was right after school. Men wearing black outfits, Carrying guns, saying things like "move now, we are here to take you to safety." "We are here to protect you."_

 _Nothing but bullshit. But being from a small village. Naivety was in the thousands. But later it was know that the grown ups were killed, and children were sent here to be test subjects by an deranged doctor by the name of Ethan Essex, or what he has dubbed himself. Mr. Sinister._

 _Every child was subjugated to inhumane tests and treatment was not five stars either._

 _But in the vast group of children, their was still an innocent soul._

 _Her name... Emillia. She was a short girl of seven years and he became protective of her. why wouldn't he be? She was so far the only one amoung the whole group of children that had not been through the surgeries._

 _"Um Ori? Do yiu think we will ever see our mommies and daddies again?" Asked the short haired burnette. With wide green eyes of pure innocence looking up at the older boys angelic blue._

 _"I dont know Emma. I just dont know." 'Ori' said as he sat beside her. Ori or Orion, had been through so many tests in the last six weeks that he did not know if he could handle another and still be able to protect his new friend._

 _"42! It time for your surgery." Said an armed guard._

 _42... that was her... she was next._

 _"No! I will go." Orion said standing up, although it was painfully obvious it took so much out of him to pull of this act. "Just let her be."_

 _"No dice, subject X. The good doctor, wants her for the next session." The guard said with a nonchalant look on his face. He didnt care about these little shits, he was being paid handsomely just to walk these brats into a room for them to be cut up and sewn together and sent back out._

 _Well he was nonchalant until Orion sent a heavy punch to the guards lower region._

 _"Little fucken piece of shit. Fine you want to be under the knife fine. Lets go." Said the guard as he choked the boy and started to drag him to thw doctor's office. All the while, the sounds of begging and pleaded from the girl to let her friend go were heard._

 _when orion came to he found himself in a white room. A white room soon to be painted red by his blood._

 _"tell me doctor. How long until i finally get my results?" A man asked with irritation, although Orion could not see the man, he could tell by the man's silhouette that he was a man from Atlas' army. And by the rank on his sleeve he was a Major Corporal. "The sooner we get this done the sooner i could return home."_

 _now this caused Mr. Sinister to arc an eyebrow at the man._

 _"Well then James. How about i show you a new Grimm... the first artificial Grimm?" The mad doctor asked with a sadistic gleam in his eye._

 _So intrigued was the military man, that he watched with morbid fascination as he watched the boy being cut open by the mechanical instruments, blood flying and splattering on the walls._

 _But not once had the boy let out a scream of agonizing pain. One would think he was under sedation, thought this was not the case. He felt every single cut, every incision._

 _but it only lasted for a few more moments, until a syringe filled with a black goo was injected directly into his open heart artery._

 _But what happened next would forever changed the history of Remnant._

-end of dream-

Waking in a cold sweat, Orion sat up to look at the crescent moon up at the night sky, as he sat on the roof.

"Even after all these years, you never let me sleep in peace for my failure to keep my promise." He said as he brushed his fingers through his hair. "Eh, Emma?"

Now, stand up from his spot, Orion began to jump down from the tree branches that grew close to the dorm room building. Once he landed safely on the ground, he continued his late night walk around school grounds.

It was until moments later he heard singing.

-mirror mirror-

That was when he found his femme fatale, standing on a balcony singing in the night.

"Mirror, tell me something, Tell me who's the loneliest of all?" Came a voice the should belong to an angel, her story expressed through song.

"Mirror, tell me something, Tell me who's the loneliest of all? Fear of what's inside of me, Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?" Taking a seat on a bench closer to the building, Orion just listened to her sing as she gazed up to the moon. "Mirror, mirror, what's behind you? Save me from the things I see! I can keep it from the world, Why won't you let me hide from me?"

"Mirror, mirror, tell me something, Who's the loneliest of all?" It was here that Weiss' tempo had increased, while he listened to her sing without her knowing. But song her tempo and tone had become lonesome, and quite. "I'm the loneliest of all."

The sound clapping, from behind her caused her to jump at the presence of the one.

"Lovely song mon cher, but i feel the need to correct you." Orion said as he now stood before her, clasping her chin within his hand tilting her head up to look her in the eyes.

Weiss could help but blush at being so close to him, the way the moon light gleamed off his dark silhouette, how his air looked like fire rising and falling within the light breeze, and the closeness of his lips to hers.

She could feel a burning ache within herself to lock her lips with his, to taste that burning taste of cinnamon spice. His hot breath gently caressing her lips with each breath he took and gave. She could feel her heart flutter and skipped a beat as she felt his other arm reach around her waist pulled her close to him.

"You 'were' the loneliest of all, and now..." he trailed off as he leaned in captured her lips, Weiss didnt fight it. She just let it happen and she enjoyed it, feeling the hand that once held her chin snaked it's way to her upper back. She felt her own arms snaking themselves around Orion's neck. Finally the need for breath caused the two to part. "You have me, mon Cheri (my dear/honey). Come lets get you to bed."

-team RWBY's room-

Laying her to rest in her bed, was somewhat awkward between the two... well awkward for Orion, as Weiss fell asleep as he carried her back. Now she wasnt letting go of him, and now he was hunched over her sleeping form with her gripping on to him.

'Ok... two options, A) i could wake her and leave... or B) i could just climb in with her.' He thought to himself. "Fuck it. Option B."

It only be the next day that a scream would be heard and it would be follows a loud slapping noise.

-end-

I find it funny, no one realized that my OC already exist in a universe already.

Orion Paxius (Orion Pax Is...?)

review would ya kindly?


	5. plans for the weekend

Orion was feeling a few things right now, 1) was Boredom, for sitting in class with an old "chummy" professor that had a bust of his own head by his desk... or at lest thwt what he thought until he told them that it was a bust of his grandfather... family resemblance... try fucken cloning. Damn scary if you asked him. 2) was the stinging of the hand-print he had on his cheek from Weiss. After she walked in on him, right after he finished showering. And the poor girl was greeted to the sight of the Obelisque and the twin spheres of Orion Paxius.

And now the poor girl was still wearing a health shade of red, as she was forced to sit beside him in class.

"So... no apology would make you feel better uh?" Orion asked as he leaned his unmarked cheek on to his hand... away from the Schnee, his answer was the lifting and turning of her head away from him. "You know... for the record it was you that walked in on me."

"how should i know you were in there?!" she hissed at him in a low voice.

"Well... the door was shut for a reason, the sound of water running should have been a dead give away, and the sign that clearly stated 'OCCUPIED' on the door would have been enough to tell you, oh snow princess of my heart, that it was in use." Came the snarky reply from the fire user, but his sarcasm and complements that were sewn together caused the young heiress to blush violently.

Before she could make a reply their professor, Prof. Peter Port. Called upon young Paxius to give the class a demonstration.

Walking down the stairs to the main floor of the class room, Orion just stood there slightly irritated.

"Mister Paxius, do you wish to leave and change into your gear?" Asked the tubby teacher.

"Nah, i could just do this." Orion said as his slammed his fisted knuckles into one another as brackish blue fire ignited his entire body as if it was burning away his school uniform leaving behind his signature outfit. "Haven't used that in a while. alright let get this started."

"excellent, now ladies and gentlemen. Lets have Mr. Orion here show us how a hunter should be." He said while using his musket/battle ax to chop the lock off the cage.

But what came out made the lone Paxius smirk. An Ursa... a Major-Ursa. A 3 meter high black and bone plated bear.

"This is just so easy." Paxius said as he drew his Slatranir from it's latch, as he spun the blade started to extend before he drove it into the ground. "i dont even need my blade."

It was here that he started to use his semblance and became to fire port around the massive beast as he drove his fists into its sides and other areas, all the while setting the beast on fire from being punched by black flamed covered fists. But when it came time to finish off the beast, orion latched himself onto the back of he beast while covering the Major-Ursa's eyes with his hands and black smoke started to rise from them before the class heard the wails of pain coming beast as Orion was burning the very head of the beast with black fire.

When all was said and done, Orion walked off it while dusting his hand from ashes and charred remains of the once terrifying creature. Before he grabbed his blade and re-attached it back onto it's latch.

"Like i said, all to easy." Orion said with a smirk and a wink that caused most of the girls in class to blush and awe at him and his combative skills, while some of the guy were jealous or respective of his abilities. but it only lasted until he turn his sights to her. "Mon Cher, did you enjoy my demonstration?"

Seeing that she was put on the spot, she could only glare at him since she could feel the eyes of the other girls in class drilling into her with untold jealousy.

"You are still a juvenile degenerate delinquent." She said turning her nose up and away from the french speaking hunter/bounty hunter, while trying to hide her blush.

"Mon Cher, you wound me." He said as he took pose as if being stroke in the heart, before the bell rang.

-time skip to later thst week-

"It's Friday, Friday, friday. Lets get down on the weekend." Ruby sang to her self as she watched her team and co-team JNPR, have lunch with their head captain.

"Ruby. Stop. Singing." Orion said as he looked like had not slept in a few days, the recurring nightmares/memories have taken it's toll. Every time he tried to sleep he kept seeing 'her' die in his arms... his grimm-ified arms, and all the other events leading up to 'her' death.

"Oh, oh!" Ruby started out gaining the attention of tea RWBY and JNPR, since this will be our official weekend as students of Beacon Academy, lets go and have a night out on the town this weekend?"

'I got a bad feeling about this.' While many thought along the lines of how it would a nice way to kick the year off. Orion had a bad feeling this might not be a good idea. 'Bad feeling gone.'

"Sure lets do it!" Orion said as he stood up to leave, only to bump into a fellow student causing her to fall down. "Oh, pardon me, miss..."

The girl he collided into was a girl roughly the same hight as him, taller if you counted the rabbit ears on her head. Her dark brown hair and eyes, a long with her lightly tan skin, gave off an exotic look to her. But there was something familiar about her. Something way to familiar.

"Valvet?" Orion asked in shock at seeing an old friend.

"Ori?!" She squealed in shock but her shock was over comes with joy as she bolted from her spot on the ground and knocking over the dark clad man over on to his back. "How, how are you still alive i thought-"

"Easy, Vel. Its good to see a friendly face after so long." He said propping himself up, while giving velvet a pat on the head. "Say could you get off, i dont think Mon Cher likes other girls dancing about her jouet de garcon (boy toy)."

As if to prove his point, he ensured to Weiss Schnee. Who looked furious at seeing the girl on top of him, he could blame her. After all Velvet didnt realize the position the two were in. As she had straddled his waist.

"Oh, sorry!" She eeped and jumped off him while blushing.

"No harm done, love." Orion said as he stood up a second time, but this time he dusted of his uniform. "So the last time i saw you was... what 2 years ago?"

"Yeah, you saved me and my friends from those anti-faunus extremist at Menagerie, thank you Ori." Velvet said once again, smiling at her crush she hadn't seen in almost two years. "What brings you here?"

"Old guy drafted me, when i was hunting a for a bounty." Orion said stretching his shoulder. "... DAMMMIT!"

he yelled when came to a realization that he missed out on a bounty. Mostly everyone in the cafeteria looked to see the ex-bounty hunter only to see him huddling in a corner with a storm cloud that lumbed over his head.

Weiss found the sight slightly amusing, but kept it to herself as she focused her glare on the rabbit Faunus. she didnt know about his or her past history, but she felt something in the pit of her stomach that didnt feel right to her.

"Yo, mon cher. Earth to cher. You in there?" Orion asked waving his arm back and forth but got no response from the white haired girl. "This will be a fourth time this happened."

When he said this only ones thst understood what he ment was the members of team RWBY and JNPR. This was when yang leaned over to Blake and whispered. "Tsundere mode engaged."

This gained a snort of laughter from the others.

As Orion leaned in, this was when Weiss started to gain some self-awareness. But that skyrocketed when her lips met his. That spark of energy that seemed to run through her caused an unintentional moan of pleasure to leave her as he explored her mouth with that serpentine tongue of his. but like all great things, some just had to come to an end.

"How was that beautiful?" Orion asked a dazed Weiss, who looked up at him with half opened eyes.

"Hmm?" was her only reply as she rested in his arms.

"She was kissed into orgasm heaven." Yang said slightly jealous of the look Schnee heiress had, while the others were sporting blush as they heard the blond make that comment.

"Yang!" Yelled her half-sister, while both embarrassed and jealous of the fact it was Weiss and not her that was being kissed.

It was around this time that Weiss gained full conscious of what had just happened.

"You-you-YOU PERVERT!" she shouted and slapped the young man that kissed her against her will (mostly against her will.), only to hit nothing but and ash cloud as Orion already was walking (running) out the door sometime after he finished kissing her. "get back here and face your punishment like a man!"

And with that Orion moved fast as he could to keep away fro the violent heiress, he did not count on he semblance for Glyphs. Which had lead her to catch up with the runaway.

Back with team RWBY and JNPR, all they could here from the far off distance was scream of pain. 'Not in the face, not in the face! Ok the face, anywhere but there.' Which followed by a high pitch scream that made Jaune and Ren crossed their legs and gave a silent prayer for the now crushed twin spheres of Orion.

Nora followed along while playing "the soldier" on the kazoo. Which only added to the hilarity of the scene.

After that little skit, Weiss stomped back into the cafeteria and dropped herself down in her spot. Orion followed soon after but he was dragging himself with one arm while the other cradled his fallen ones.

"And so this is war." Orion said with a strained and awfully high pitched voice that sounded like he had inhaled helium, after passing out but not before saying one last line. "Light blue and white strips, Bikini cut."

While others were confused, the only ones that got what he said were Yang and his victim... i mean... yeah victim.

What came next was to suspected as Weiss kicked Orion in the face while he was still down.

"Pervert."

-later that night-

Both teams were currently walking along the streets of Vale, to a karaoke bar. It's name was done in neon lights. the name was "Banshee Melody."

Orion could feel that to night is going to be a night to remember.

-End-

Next time on...

MIGHTY MORPHIN' POWER RANGERS! - uh? What? This isn't power rangers? Oooh, its Raven Phoenix... ok.

Skipping that mix up.

WHEN ORION AND HIS TEAM MATES ENJOY A NIGHT OUT ON THE TOWN, EVIL LURKS IN THE DARK. COULD OUR YOUNG HEROES FACE THEIR UP AND COMING DARK FOE?

COULD ORION FACE SOMEONE FROM HIS PAST OR WILL THIS NEW COMER AWAKEN THE REAPER?

WHO IS THIS DARK FOE?

FIND OUT ON THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF...

RAVEN PHOENIX!


	6. Song of Memories and old friends

Chapter 6:

the Song of Memories

And

Old friends.

Orion had to say, so far looking after both teams was an interesting night, save for the Fact Ruby was tone-deaf, and sang with as much grace as dying cat's helium screeches, Blake was soft jazz voice nearly put him to sleep, yang had an upbeat rhythm which he had to share a few lines on the song she sang 'I Burn part 2' which suited him well enough, phyrrah and Nora... were to never sing ever again, Weiss... he wanted to her to sing every time they got the chance. Jaune and Ren share a song entitled 'switch' - Will Smith.

But now it was his turn and it sucked since he had to sing infront of the whole establishment of Banshee Melody.

"Come on Cap. It's your turn." Ruby encouraged her Captian, this was followed by the other members of team RWBY and JNPR to cheer him on.

"Ruby i hate you so much right now." Orion said as he glared at her, he didn't want to sing at all tonight. But when the occupants of the karaoke bar started to chant his name, he just knew there was now way out. "Alright, alright enough already. Eesh."

Orion walked up on the small stage, he could see that many of the bar guests had turned to listen to him sing. 'Alright, three, two, one.'

 _"They say that no man is an island_

 _And good things come to those who wait_

 _But the things I hear are there just to remind me_

 _Every dog will have his day."_

-flash back-

Orion struggled against the bindings that Dr. Essex had tightly placed on him. It had been three hours since he had his surgery, while before it had taken him days to heal it only o a few hours to heal from the butchery that could be called an operation. Whatever was in the vile of black ooze it had effected him as he smelt... something tasty. Leaking in through the vents. Which caused him to lick his dry lips.

" _The spirits, they intoxicate me_

 _I watched them infiltrate my soul_

 _They try to say it's too late for me_

 _Tell my guns I'm coming home._ "

Now six hours after surgery, Orion's leather straps were tearing as he pulled and yanked on them to free himself. What he did not know was that on the other side of the one-way mirror Dr. Essex and his benefactor had been watching him as the 'good' doctor had slowly pumped the room with pheromones collected from the cages of other subjects. All of which had the smell of fear. It was making Subject X hungry. so very, very hungry.

 _"I swear I'm gonna live forever_

 _Tell my maker he can wait_

 _I'm riding somewhere south of heaven_

 _Heading back to Santa Fe_

 _It's judgment day in Santa Fe."_

Alarms rang as now six months had past and Subject X, 42, 66, 83, and 99 l. Had stared an uprising which was successful... until the Lieutenant Ironwood brought in the heavy artillery with CMD's or Combat Military Droids. But that was not all as Dr. Nathaniel Essex had let loose all of the Grim used in his experiments. now flanked from both the front and rear by enemies it was a slaughter for those that fought and killing of innocents that did not fight back.

" _Once I was promised absolution_

 _There's only one solution for my sins_

 _You gotta face your ghosts and know with no illusions_

 _That only one of you is going home again_ "

Emillia's death had hurt him the most as he tried to kill the bastard responsible for all of this he did not have time to stop LT. Ironwood from firing on the girl. Which drove him to the deep end. It was time for Reaper to come out and play for the first time.

" _And I blame this world for making a good man evil_

 _It's this world that can drive a good man mad_

 _And it's this world that turns a killer into a hero_

 _Well I blame this world for making a good man bad."_

It had been over a year since her death and Orion grieved the most as he only hand few had survived, out of hundreds only 13 had survived the rebellion. The rest were eaten by the Grim or left to rot.

/"today is the one year anniversary of the Glenharbor Attack. We mourn for those lives that where lost, but had it not been for the heroic actions of General Wood and his army, many would not be here to day... in another story, the death of Doctor Nathaniel Essex, has police baffled as the attack looked to be a Grim attack, but with no other damages leave police tk wonder is there a new class of Grim or foul play? Only time will tell."/

His first kill was the easiest when you think of them as an animals... but even animals showed compassion. humans are just food for him now...

" _Now I ain't getting into heaven if the devil has his way_

 _I swear I'm gonna live forever_

 _Heading back to Santa Fe_

 _Got debts to pay in Santa Fe_

 _It's judgment day in Santa Fe_

 _Lord have mercy."_

No long does he feast of man he had turned vegetarian in the eyes of his fellow reapers, as he began to eat animal based meat and even vegetables, of the thirteen survivors he had to kill 12 of them as they tried to kill and feast upon the innocent, monsters. They populace had called them as bones of missing poeple had been showing up all over the place.

 _"So I save a prayer when I need it most_

 _To the Father, Son and the Holy Ghost_

 _And sign it from a sinner with no name._ "

Subject X, that title was almost branded into his skin for so long that he almost forgot his name. Orion Paxius, soul survivor from Glenharbor. Now an outdoor law by the Atlas Army. For several failed Assassinations on General Ironwood.

" _When I meet my maker_

 _Will he close the book on the hearts I broke and the lives I took?_

 _Will he walk away 'cause my soul's too late to save?"_

Orion sat in a confessional, his head bowed in silence, until the sliding of masked slot interrupted him.

'Forgive me father for i have sinned' the young boy said the the shadow figure in the next booth.

'When was your last confession, my child.'

'... two years ago... before the fall of Glenharbor.' Hearing this the priest flinched just a little.

'Tell me all my child and be forgiven.'

'I... i killed a man out of cold and vengeful blood. One of the men responsible for the actions at Glenharbor.' Now the priest started to think, the ones responsible... where all the men in his old unit under LT. Ironwood's command.

'who was this man, my child?' He needed to hear this so he can warn the others.

'Sergeant Major Robert Windsor... Reverent Father: Robert Windsor.' Before he could react a black hand ripped through the stained wood and tore into his chest gripping his heart. 'And may the lord be merciful upon my death for i have no mercy for the guilty.'

-end flashback-

 _"I ain't getting into heaven If the devil has his way_

 _I swear I'm gonna live forever_

 _Heading back to Santa Fe_

 _Got debts to pay in Santa Fe_

 _It's judgment day in Santa Fe~"_

Ending his performance on his knees leaning back and holding out the E on Santa Fe, to the end caused everyone to feel the deep emotion Orion placed into the song. While he was forced to remember the first four years of pain and struggle with his darker half.

Walking off stage with he croud cheering him on, Orion sat at the bar listening the barkeep and one of the waiters talk about their "VIP" guests.

"Fucken Faunus, man. I bet now those fucken animals ate our whole supply of hotdogs and root beer." The waiter whispered in a harsh tone to the barkeep. "You think for Mice, they would eat cheese or something. but Noooo they just had to order 300 hotdogs and 9 pitchers of root beer, i bet they wont even tip."

"Look Paul, if you keep up this xenophobic behavior i would have to ask you to leave." The barkeep said having of his water's racist remarks.

"What?! You're siding with those fucks? You a furry lover man?" Paul said showing his Atlas upbringing.

"No, a customer is a customer regardless. And you are close to earning your way to being jobless."

"Hey how much is the tab?" Orion said just to shut them up.

"400 flat. That is if they dont ask for more." The barkeep said, only to see four 100 yills laid on the counter as the orion walked off towards the 'VIP' room.

-room 306-

In the room sat four poeple, three of which were male faunus and the other was female human.

The first being the group leader had sandy blond hair, green eyes, and a smooth cool voice like satin silk. He wore tight blue jeans, a white t-shirt with a black leather biker vest, and knee high biker boots.

To his right was a tall dark grey haired teen, with red amber tainted eyes, he wore a football jersey, with the number '08' stamped on the back with Teebone just above it, he wore simple blue jeans and cowboy boots. Thetwo things separating him from the others was that he had an eye-patch on th left and a robotic arm on his right side.

The more younger of the three males was albino, he had snow white hair, red eyes, and was shirtless save for the am no belt strapped across his chest in a 'X' style, and army grade combat boots. He sounded cheeky with an Italian accent.

The only woman of th group was sharing a laugh with the other at the expense of the albino kid. She had rusty red hair, and wore a leather jacket and tight blue jeans that showed off her ass as she sat on the opposite side of the table from the guys.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Orion said as he leaned against the open door. "A few mice and a hot Dame."

"Listen pal, we dont what trouble we are just trying to have a good time here." The leader of the group said to orion.

"Sure you are, after all your are just normal guys who just happen to have quite the bounty on your heads. Isn't that right Theodore 'Throttle' Otto?" Orion said while bearing his teeth in a dark fashion, which got the leader to flinch at both his actual and nick name. "Tyson T-Bone' Bronson, Vincent 'Vinnie' Valentiino, and Charlene 'Charlie Girl' Davis. Did i get them right?"

Now everyone in the room was tensed as the unknown man had named them all.

"hey, buddy. I am sure this is probably a misunderstanding." Vinnie said as he walked up to the guy and patted the guy's shoulder only to be sucker punched in the gut.

"Vinnie, Vinnie. After so long you still try to charm your way out of trouble." Orion said to the albino faunus. "Charlie... i feel bad for ya putting up with him like this."

This caused Theodore to look at the man more closely as only his friends and himself knew about Vincent and Charlene's relationship, but before he could question the man, the sound of an energy weapon powering up with its high pitch whirling, and Tyson's eye-patch glowing told him that what happens next might lead to jail time.

"Fuck, Tyson. Essex fucked you up badly uh? But tell me.. did your momma ever tell ya... that shooting at an unarmed man is cowardly?" Orion said before he turned to ash and appear with his sword at the man's neck. "Did your momma rise a Rat?"

"Rat? RAT?! My Momma didn't rise no stinking RAT!"

"Stand down Bro. This isn't how we greet old friends." Throttle said getting between the two while everyone save for Orion had a look of confusion. "Isn't that right... B-Ash?"

"B-Ash..? Black Ash?" T-Bone said looking to his friend and team leader to confirm his thoughts, only to get a nod.

"Black Ash? No way man. He died. We saw it, we all did after Glenharbor. We all saw him die to that... that thing!" Vinnie said choking back a sob, Remembering his friend's supposed death at the hands of the humanized Grimm.

"It's him, Vinnie." Throttle said confirming his little bro's hopes.

"Hey guys, glad to see you safe." Orion said with a sad smile, only to be punched in the face by a pair of brass-knuckles leave the word 'LOVE' stamped across the cheek.

"you bastard, eight years we thought you were dead. Did you know how long Vinnie cried over your death?! Did you know he had nightmares for almost six years because of the demon we thought had killed you?! Did you? Did you!?" Charlie-Girl said as he punched each time in the face after asking her question and he words 'LOVE' & 'PAIN' now brushing Orion's face.. "Did you know how we felt, how '''I''' felt after seeing that thing holding your shirt knowing it must have killed you?!"

She was both yelling and crying at this point, he punched had long since lost their power and now were just slaps to the face.

"We call you our brother orion... our big brother. The one we could count on." Charlie-Girl said as she stood up was quickly comforted by Vinnie.

"Yeah... i did die. ever since she died... i did to... right beside her. Only the reaper lives on." Orion said to himself as he whipped the blood from his lips and cheek. "that Thing you guys seen back then, was a Grim. It was a reaper. The Grimm's Reaper."

while the others were listening, Throttle was already piecing things together.

"You were subject X, weren't you?" Throttle asked.

"Yeah Subject X, Operation Reapers Grimm. Grimm's Reaper. Doesn't matter the name it was all the same. Human and Faunus DNA spliced with Grimm DNA. So far 13 successful candidates, now only one. The thing they didn't know was due to the Grimm's attraction to negative emotions, the reapers tend act like Grimm's seek out sources of the emotions and... eat them. I being the only one to ignore these and deny those for the sake of my humanity."

"Holy shit bro... fucking Ironwood man." Vinnie said sitting down only to realise the demon that had haunted him for years now sat across from him. "So can you chang-"

"I can but i cant control him."

"Him? Isnt he you?" Throttle asked picking up one this.

"No, Reaper is anything but me. He is a synthetic Grimm creation. Created by Essex, crazy bastard knew using the actual DNA from a girm would be useless. Since they fade after being slayen." Orion said as he pour a glass of the root beer, before continuing. "So instead this Artificial serum made from actually animal DNA and Faunus mixed with a virus code caused it to rewrite my DNA to that which was needed. In this case the most you'll saw so long ago."

After finishing off his drink Orion stood up was by the door before Throttle had stopped him.

"Hey man. Why are you leaving so early?"

"I had two teams to look after. Drop by beacon some time if ya guys and gal wanna hang with the teams." Orions said as he left his contact number with them.

-unknown location.-

miles away from the city, in a dark room a large Hologram had started up lighting up the room and before the hologram of a cloaked figure wearing a blank mask. Was three people.

Two women and one man.

The woman were absolutely beautiful, both with raven black hair, stunning figures, bountiful breast and plump rears. While one wore a red dress with golden flame like stitching, the other was wearing red combat armor and had a large sword sheath on her side. Her beauty was masked by the Grimm styled mask.

The last of the group was Dark haired red head teen Faunus. While admittedly handsome he was a man of few words.

"Master, we are at your command." The three had said at the same time, not wanting to anger this man.

"I hope, Everything is going to plan. We dont want any mishaps now do we... Adam?" The man Sai although his voice was covered in static and was almost to deep to be heard.

"Forgive me master. I did not think she would betray us." Adam said as he dared not look up to his master for his failure. "I never thought Blake would do such a thing."

"And here we are, you are lucky she was not part of my Apprentice Circle or else Shensi not be at Beacon Academy!" The man almost yelled throught the hologram. "but this mistake could be rectified. Kill her."

"But my lord!"

"I care not if she was your lover Adam Taurus! You will kill her or i will rip you limb from Faunus limb and than i will kill her myself am i understood?!"

"Y-yes, my lord."

"Good." The hooded man said as he turned his attention to the woman in the red dress. "Cinder."

"Yes master?"

"Are things going as plan, have you gotten this... Roman Torchwick to collect the Dust from the kingdom?"

"Yes my lord, we should be ready in the next two months... we had some draw back by a few huntresses interrupting our operations but everything is back on track." Cinder said while giving a smooth and calming tone trying hard not to have her master become enrage by her failure.

"Good, kept up the work. And dont fail me." The man said before turning to the last of the group. "Raven, can only assume operation Keylock is moving as plan."

"Yes my lord. Better than expected we are roughly 10% ahead of schedule. And that should increase to 15 or 20% by the end of month." the masked woman said as she waited to hear her master's approval.

"It would seem that out of all you, Raven has done far better... tell me raven do you still watch out for your daughter?" The man said as his tone turned to dark amusement within question, which caused the young woman to flinch. "I only ask because i have been watching all of your movements."

"Y-yes, i have Master."

"I wonder why... it has been almost 14 years, Raven since you last seen your Daughter. Why the sudden interest?" Asked the figure as the dark glow from his eyes started to shine from beneath his hood. "moving on. You have your orders. Do not disappoint me."

With his final words said, the hooded man in the hologram disappeared.

"Well... it would seem the Master is rather unimpressed with us." The fire themed beauty said to her fellow apprentices, while they turned to glare at her.

-end-


End file.
